All the Small Things
by TotallyUtterlySherlocked
Summary: It's Christmas for Lizzie, Sherlock, and John! An advent!fic accompaniment to 'One Idiot, One Doctor, and a Baby'.
1. Writing Letters

**A/N: HERE'S THE SURPRISE...a day late, oops. I was at my grandma's yesterday and didn't have a chance to write, sorry! But you'll get two chapters today to make up for it.**

**This is going to be an advent!fic off-shoot to my parent!lock fic 'One Idiot, One Doctor, and a Baby'. The plan is to post a chapter every day until December 25th. We'll see what happens, but I PROMISE I'll do my best!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Lizzie.**

* * *

"No."

John Watson sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sherlock, _I_ wrote letters to Father Christmas when I was her age." Sherlock just stared at him, and then he turned up his nose and _sniffed_ at John. "Well obviously your parents weren't very concerned about not lying to you. Father Christmas is a ridiculous myth that I will not have our daughter believing i-"

"Daddy?" The six year old bit her lip as she walked down the stairs carefully. "Can you read this letter I wrote? I don't know if I 'pelled all the words right." Lizzie nearly put her thumb in her mouth, but stopped herself before she could.

"Of course," the detective said immediately. He squinted a little to read his daughter's tiny handwriting.

* * *

_Dear Father Krissmus,_

_For Krissmus, I want lots of good casis for Daddy. He is boooored so much and it makes Papa angry when Daddy sulks._

_I want Papa to have a new job. His boss lady is rood to him and it makes him sad. I don't want him to be sad._

_All I want for Krissmus is a dogy. A little one, not a big meen nasty one._

_Luv,_

_Lizzie Holmes-Watson_

* * *

Sherlock stood there in silence for so long that Lizzie started to tug on his trouser leg. "Daddy, is it good?" John looked side-long at his partner, smirking. Clearing his throat, the detective gave the little girl a watery smile.

"Yes, darling. I dare say this will be the best letter in Father Christmas' batch."

* * *

**A/N: These'll be short little chapters. Look, this one was kind of a 221B sort of not really! Please review!**


	2. Hot Cocoa

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Lizzie.**

* * *

"Sherlock, do you want hot cocoa?" John stuck his head out the kitchen door. Sherlock was lying on the sofa in his mind palace. "Mmm," he responded, flapping a hand randomly at the doctor. "Cocoa it is then," John decided, flipping on the kettle.

"Lizzie!" "Coming, Papa!" And come she did, barreling into the kitchen from her bedroom and nearly colliding with John's legs.

"What are you making?" She asked curiously, watching John spoon powder into three mugs. "Hot cocoa," he replied, smiling. Lizzie tilted her head in confusion. "I've never had hot cocoa," she said wonderingly. John looked at his daughter in near abject horror. "What have we done to you?" He shook his head. "You'll love it," he said as he poured the boiled water into their mugs.

"Is it chocolate?" The doctor nodded. "It's very good," he promised her, turning to grab a bag of mini marshmallows. He dropped a few into the drinks, then handed Lizzie her mug. "Wait a moment so it cools off, OK, love?" The little girl nodded seriously and carried the concoction into the sitting room. John brought his along, as well as Sherlock's.

John nudged the detective and they both watched as Lizzie took a tentative sip. She smiled widely at the taste. "What do you think, Lizzie?" Sherlock asked after he took a sip of his. "It's so good!" She exclaimed excitedly. "It's chocolate-y and warm and yummy!"

"Is it better than tea?" Oddly enough, the six year old absolutely _adored_ tea, as long as it was full of sugar and milk.

She nodded vigorously. "_Way _better."

* * *

**A/N: I hope y'all are having fun with this story!**


	3. Decking the Halls

**A/N: I hope you all had a great day and that you enjoy this next chapter! I'm having a lot of fun with this story, if you couldn't tell, :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Lizzie is the only thing I own. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" Mrs. Hudson called, climbing up the stairs to 221B. She was a little surprised to hear the sounds of _Deck the Halls_ playing from the sitting room. "Hi Nana," Lizzie said, dashing by the door. The little girl was wearing a headband with a pair of antlers stuck on them. "Hello Mrs. Hudson!" John called from by the mantle, where he was busy hanging tinsel.

"Hello, John, hello my darling Lizzie. Where's Sherlock gone off to then?" At that moment, Sherlock emerged from the kitchen, carrying mugs of hot cocoa. Ever since Lizzie had tried it, she loved it and refused even her favorite tea in favor of the chocolate beverage.

"Mrs. Hudson." He nodded at her. The older woman looked flabbergasted. Because Sherlock Holmes? Yes, _that_ Sherlock Holmes, the one who killed men and caught serial killers for fun. Was wearing a Santa hat. When he caught her odd look, Sherlock snorted. "Don't look so surprised." He said derisively. "I was blackmailed." Somehow he was still able to sound superior, how did he do that?

Lizzie came dashing back into the sitting room, carrying a string of fairy lights. She was humming quietly under her breath, and when Mrs. Hudson listened closely, she could discern that the music that she heard earlier was coming from John's laptop. She smiled. "Getting ready for Christmas then, are we?"

John smiled at her and started to string the fairy lights atop the tinsel. "Lizzie was _begging_ us to make the flat look 'Christmassy'. How could we say no?" Sherlock smiled despite himself.

The girl nodded, grinning widely. "I want it to look fun for Father Christmas when he comes!" Mrs. Hudson smiled again. "He'll love it, my dear, I'm sure of it!" She nodded seriously. The music ended, and Sherlock crossed the room nearly instantly to pick up his violin. Soon, the flat was filled with the sounds of festivity, and the notes of _O Little Town of Bethlehem_.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, apparently these are all turning into 221B sorta kinda things. Whoo! Please review, and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	4. Magic is Real

**A/N: Please enjoy this next chapter, everybody! Let me know what you think so far, :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Lizzie. Please don't sue me! **

* * *

Sherlock was busily experimenting at the kitchen table when the front door opened and John staggered in, holding a nearly hysterical Elisabetta Ingrid Holmes. "Lizzie!" The detective exclaimed, alarmed. "John, what's the matter with her?"

John was currently attempting to sit in his armchair without dislodging the sobbing six year old. "Someone," he said mildly, though his eyes were blazing. "Told her that Father Christmas wasn't real."

The Sherlock Holmes before fatherhood would have told the crying child that _of course Father Christmas isn't real, your parents are lying to you._

Now, however, he knelt down next to John's chair and took their daughter into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and continued to sob. "D-daddy, it's n-not true, r-r-right? F-father Christmas is d-definitely real, i-isn't he?" After a minute or so, she pulled back and looked at him, cheeks shining with tear tracks.

Sherlock was well aware that John was watching him. So he stroked Lizzie's cheek and kissed her forehead, before looking her sincerely in the eyes. "Lizzie, listen to me." She stared at him with big blue eyes. "It doesn't matter what they tell you. All that matters is if _you_ believe. Do you believe in Father Christmas?" Hesitantly, she nodded. He smiled at her. "That's all you need to know then," She managed to give him a watery smile. John, behind them, had to stop and wipe his eyes.

"Because magic, Lizzie," whispered Sherlock, tickling her stomach. "Is real, as long as you believe."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one was so short, guys. It's hard to come up with a chapter every day! Please review and let me know what you think and...**

**DFTBA, darlings, :)**


	5. Christmas Films

**A/N: I enjoy Christmas movies. So does John. And Lizzie. Sherlock, however, requires a liiiitle more convincing.**

**DISCLAIMER: Lizzie's the only thing I own. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

"Sherlock! We're starting the movie!"

"Come on Daddy, it's the Grinch!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and, with a put-upon sigh, flopped into his armchair and crossed his arms. "Why are we watching this? It's a ridiculous children's story; they all end the same way!" He hopped up and said, in a high-pitched, sing-song voice: "And they all lived happily ever after." Lizzie stared at him, then looked at John, who shrugged.

"Daddy, honestly." She rolled her eyes in a _perfect_ mimic of one of her fathers. "You've read me all the REAL fairy tales. Most of those don't end happy at all." Sherlock opened his mouth to respond, saw the expression on John's face, then closed it. Wisely, John opted not to bring up the total lack of appropriateness of these stories at that time.

Later. _Definitely _later.

"Besides, Sherlock," the doctor said instead. "This film is a classic. I'm honestly surprised you've never seen it, it was one of my favorites as a kid."

"My parents didn't believe in allowing Mycroft and I to rot our brains with ridiculous animated _drivel_," scoffed Sherlock. John ignored him, and hit play.

* * *

If you had told Sherlock that he had a single tear in his eye as the credits rolled...well.

He wouldn't deny it.

"_And he, he himself...carved the roast beast._"

* * *

**A/N: Kinda cheated at the ending there, but I guess I'm not really doing 221Bs so pooh-pooh on that! Please review, thank you for reading, and...**

**DFTBA, darlings, :)**


	6. Trimming the Tree

**A/N: We're putting up our tree very soon (like, maybe tonight), so I thought it was about time our lovely family put up and decorated theirs as well!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Lizzie. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

"You be careful for my ceiling, Sherlock Holmes! I'll have it put on your rent!" Mrs. Hudson was standing at the foot of the stairs leading up to 221B, while Sherlock and John were struggling to bring up a roughly two meter tree.

"Come on guys!" Lizzie called from the top of the stairs. "There are only..." She stopped, furrowed her brow, and started counting under her breath. "Five more stairs left!" Even though he felt like his arms and legs might fall off, John still managed to smile at their daughter. "Good counting, Lizzie!" The little girl beamed at him. "I've been learning my numbers at primary school!" John gave Sherlock a Look. "I told you primary was a good thing," he hissed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes...aaand nearly sent them both down the stairs when he stubbed his toe on one of the steps. "Jesus! Watch where you're going, you great git." The doctor glared at him, and they _finally_ made it inside. All in one piece, miraculously.

* * *

"Don't you dare start playing that bloody violin. You are going to help us decorate this tree, and so God help me Sherlock Holmes, you are going to _like it_." Sherlock looked down at John and suddenly started laughing. Nearly hysterically. "What's so funny, Daddy?" Lizzie asked, confused. After a few moments (and a few more to calm down), Sherlock managed to say: "Y-you only need my h-help because you're both too short to reach the top!" And he dissolved into laughter again.

John had a decidedly grumpy look on his face, and Lizzie looked offended in only the way a six year old could. "I'm almost four feet!" She stomped her foot on the floor and pouted at Sherlock.

"Alright calm down," said Sherlock, looking much calmer but still smiling in amusement. "Now, let's decorate this tree, shall we?" He clasped his hands together, and started sorting through boxes.

* * *

**A/N: This is kind of part one of two. ACTUAL DECORATING WILL HAPPEN TOMORROW. I promise! Please review and...**

**DFTBA, darlings, :)**


	7. Tree Decorating

**A/N: I felt like we needed to split up the putting up the tree and the decorating the tree chapters. It just kind of worked out that way. So, here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Lizzie. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

"Lizzie, we need to, ah, spread these ornaments out just a _bit_," John said cautiously after looking over their work. "But it looks so pretty!" She protested, sticking her lower lip out a little. "I know, darling," soothed Sherlock. "But, ah..." He looked at John for help. "Father Christmas will love to see _all _of the beautiful ornaments." The doctor said, smiling. "Perfect," whispered Sherlock in his ear.

The six year old looked thoughtful for a minute or two. Slowly, she started to nod. "I guess he would have trouble seeing them if they're so low," she admitted finally. "I just wanted to be able to do it all myself,"

The two men looked at each other, and smiled. "Sweetheart," John said, bending down to her level, wincing a little when his knees popped. "We want to help you decorate the tree. It's much more fun to do it as a family! Remember last year?"

Sherlock immediately started chuckling. Lizzie started to laugh, too. "Yeah," she said through giggles. "Daddy gave you a boost to put the star on top and then he had to catch you 'cause you fell." Sherlock laughed harder. John grumbled a bit. "Yes, well...my clumsiness aside. Christmas time is all about family, and I want this tree to be the best thing this family has ever done!"

The detective rolled his eyes. "You are unerringly sentimental as always," he drawled. But he didn't say anything else about it. Instead, he knelt by the tree and started removing ornaments from the lowest branches.

* * *

**A/N: Fluffy fluff is fluffy. Sorry not sorry. Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	8. Caroling, Caroling

**A/N: CHRISTMAS BELLS ARE RIIIIINGING, :D I can feel the spirit y'all! Enjoy the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Lizzie. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

It was an ordinary winter day, and Elisabetta Ingrid Holmes wanted to go caroling.

Her papa had _said_ they'd go that evening but then he got called into work. So, being the very clever six year old she was, she decided to explore her other options.

And by other options, we mean her daddy.

* * *

"Daddy, will you take me to go caroling tonight?" Sherlock looked at the little girl with some alarm. "C...caroling?" He managed finally. She nods eagerly, looking at him pleadingly. The detective turns his head away long enough to roll his eyes, and then turns back and smiles at Lizzie. "Of course, darling, if you want to."

It took them almost an hour to get ready. Lizzie insisted upon wearing one of her 'fancy dresses' in spite of the fact that no one would see it if it was covered by her coat. So the six year old searched and searched until she found the 'perfectest' dress for the occasion. It was a long red thing with silver sequins along the neckline and Sherlock was grateful they'd already eaten dinner.

Finally, _finally_, they were ready. They opt to visit Mrs. Hudson's flat first, since she's right downstairs. They knock and she answers, smiling at them. "You look lovely, my darling!" She pats Lizzie's cheeks and the girl grins.

She opens her mouth to sing, then looks alarmed. Sherlock glances at her in confusion. She stares at him with wide eyes and says: "The only one I remember is 'Jingle Bells'!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short! Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	9. Shopping

**A/N: It is COLD HERE GUYS. I need to write about something fun that takes place somewhere warm.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Lizzie. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

"Come ON, Papa!" Lizzie called, tugging on John's hand. He laughed quietly, only because he didn't have the air to do so any louder.

They had been skipping on their way to Harrods, where Lizzie was planning on buying some sort of little trinket for her primary school party the next day, as well as something for her daddy.

"Do you think they'll have something for Daddy?" She asked nervously. John frowned at her. "Of course they will, love, Harrods is enormous. Even your daddy has to like something here." Still looking nervous, Lizzie stared up the department store with wide eyes.

"Wow," she breathed. "It's ginormous!" John could tell she was aching to let go of his hand and sprint headlong into the mass of people.

"Come on then," he said, tugging gently at her hand.

* * *

After a bit of searching, they find an array of small toys that Lizzie is convinced will be perfect for her class party.

They had a bite to eat before they set off to find Sherlock his gift.

Just as John suspected, it didn't take long before Lizzie was tugging his arm, and she held up a thick hardcover...book, for him to approve. When he saw the title, he grinned. _A-Z London_. She bit her lip and watched him before asking, timidly: "D'you think Daddy will like this book?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	10. Christmas Cards

**A/N: 15 DAYS UNTIL FRIGGIN' CHRISTMAS Y'ALL. I am SO EXCITED. I hope you are too and that this story is putting you in the festive spirit! I promise to update the main story (****_One Idiot, One Doctor, and a Baby_****) once this fic is done.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Lizzie. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

John normally would have laughed at Sherlock's expression. But this time? No.

This time, the bloody git was making a face over his _Christmas jumper_. His favorite one, too!

"John, I told you the first time you wore that...thing," He shuddered. "That it was hideous! Our first Christmas together and you wore that!" John rolled his eyes. "I've explained this before," he said, unfailingly patient as he was. "We weren't _together_ like that then! It was a party, we were friends and flatmates, nothing more than that. And of course I wore it, my mum knitted it for me."

Sherlock just sighed dramatically. Lizzie came slowly downstairs, and honestly...she took both of their breaths away.

Her blonde ringlets were pulled back with a silver ribbon that still left them tumbling down her back. She wore a sleeveless silver dress with a sparkly waist and over that, a short sleeved little red shrug that was left open. Lizzie also wore ballet flats with a jeweled strap that matched the dress color.

John scooped her up (carefully!) and kissed her. "You look beautiful, Lizzie," he whispered, setting her down. She smiled up at him. "Thank you Papa," she responded shyly. She glanced at Sherlock and frowned while John bustled off to find the camera. "Daddy," she began, sounding a little scolding. "Where's your Christmas outfit?" He quickly checked to make sure John wasn't watching, then yanked off his shoe to show Lizzie some delightfully festive Christmas socks.

She grinned at him and he smiled back. "Satisfied?" He asked her. She nodded and said in a serious tone. "That's much better."

* * *

**A/N: Some references! Just add amazon to the beginning (without the spaces).  
**

**Lizzie's bow: Hair-Ties-Naturals-Lucky-Girl/dp/B007BYGWBE/ref=sr_1_19?s=beauty&ie=UTF8&qid=1386719119&sr=1-19&keywords=hair+ribbons (the grey one at the far right)  
**

**Lizzie's dress: My-Michelle-Girls-Sparkle-Silver/dp/B00DOZY0HW/ref=lp_1045470_1_42?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1386718391&sr=1-42  
**

**Lizzie's shoes: Nina-Little-Nataly-Ballet-Silver/dp/B0034KY1RG/ref=lp_3420851011_1_27?s=shoes&ie=UTF8&qid=1386718600&sr=1-27**

**Sherlock's socks: Mens-Christmas-Novelty-Socks-Pack/dp/B006ZMOBAW/ref=pd_sim_a_2 (I imagine him wearing the pair at the far right)**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	11. Snow Day

**A/N: It's still cold. I want no school. So here you go. Also, just FYI: I am American and therefore my understanding of a snow day is limited to my own experiences. If you have corrections or anything, please feel free to let me know! **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Lizzie. Please please PLEASE don't sue me!**

* * *

John was woken up by the shrill buzzing of his phone. Groaning, he reached out for it blearily and answered. On the other end was a recording by someone from Lizzie's school saying something about...a snow day? He got out of bed (reluctantly, mind you!) and went to the window. "My God," he said aloud. It had snowed. It had snowed _a lot_.

A lot, as in, he could see the top of a snowpile at the bottom of the window. "My God." John repeated, sounding dumbfounded. Sherlock chose that precise moment to wander in. "No," he murmured, kissing John's cheek. "Just Sherlock, preferably." Fondly, John swatted the top of his head. "Idiot," he replied, smiling. "Should we wake up Lizzie?" The detective asked. His partner thought for a minute before he shook his head. "No," he said. "We should let her be surprised. She's never had a snow day before, God she'll love it."

* * *

When Lizzie woke up, she was very _very_ alarmed. It was too quiet in the flat, and NO ONE had come to wake her up. She scrambled out of bed and flew out of her room and down the stairs. "DADDY, PAPA!" They came out of their room, still in dressing gowns and pajamas. "Why aren't you dressed? We gotta go to primary, Daddy!"

Sherlock, smiling, picked her up and took her to their bedroom window. She went quiet immediately. "It's so _pretty_," she whispered. John was smiling fondly from behind them.

"You don't have to go to primary today," murmured Sherlock. Lizzie whooped and nearly leapt out of Sherlock's hold. She streaked into the sitting room and started playing with her dolls.

John came to stand by Sherlock near the window. "Pretty, isn't it?" Sherlock smiled and kissed John soundly. "Breathtaking."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're all staying relatively warm wherever you may be! Please review and...  
**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	12. Visiting Father Christmas

**A/N: I thought it was time to have THE VISIT (yeah that needed to be all caps)! Lizzie's been talking about him for WEEKS and she is bursting to meet the jolly old man.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Lizzie. Pretty pretty please with sugar on top don't sue me, like ever.**

* * *

"Is it time yet?" Lizzie asked for what felt like the hundredth time. For the first time, John and Sherlock smiled at each other, and replied in unison: "Yes."

The resulting shriek caused Mrs. Hudson to fly into the flat and put a hand to her heart. "What in heaven's name is going on here?!" The small tornado running around the flat looked vaguely like Lizzie, and it yelled, "WE'RE GOING TO SEE FATHER CHRISTMAS!" at volume. Mrs. Hudson smiled broadly and let out a soft "Oh the lovely darling," at which Sherlock scoffed. "She's nearly impossible to deal with today." John rolled his eyes. "She's _excited_. She's a lot like you actually." The detective looked at him suspiciously.

"Isn't he just like this when he's excited?" Mrs. Hudson thought for a minute, then nodded. "Yes, he really is. Gets so focused he's completely impossible to everyone else!"

"COME ON!" A certain six year old called from the door, already in coat and hat.

* * *

As they approached the line to see Father Christmas, Lizzie grew quieter and quieter. She did, at one point, ask Sherlock if this was "the real Father Christmas". Sherlock hesitated, looked at John, swallowed, and answered: "He is." John beamed in approval, while Lizzie went quiet again after whispering "Wow..."

Finally, it was their turn. Without any prompting, Lizzie climbed onto his lap and started to _talk_. She was grinning ear-to-ear, and they could hear 'Father Christmas' "ho-ho-ho"ing from their place. John took a few photos (surreptitiously) but Sherlock just _grinned_.

After she was through, they heard Lizzie say shyly: "I like your beard..."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	13. Mistletoe

**A/N: I really want to focus on Johnlock. Because, yes, this is a Johnlock parent!lock. So let's take a moment to get soppy, sweet, fluffy, and romantic. For reasons.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Lizzie. Seriously, that is ****_it_****. So, pretty pretty please do not sue me. OK? OK.**

* * *

"What is _that_?" Sherlock wrinkled his nose and stared up at the offending plant. John looked at him and started laughing. When the detective looked confused, he stopped and stared. "You actually don't know?" Sherlock shook his head. "I probably did once, but I must've deleted it." He waved his hand dismissively.

"It's...well, its scientific name is viscum album." John almost grinned, but stopped himself. He was going to have a bit of fun with his detective first. Sherlock shook his head again. "That doesn't sound familiar."

"It's a parasitic plant," the doctor went on. "A group is often called a witches' broom." The detective cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. "Is this some kind of guessing game?" Now John _did_ smile. "Of sorts." Sherlock took a step closer to John and the doctor sputtered out, "I-its berries are toxic and similar to Ricin or Abrin..." He was interrupted when Sherlock took hold of the doctor's shirt and kissed him so hard John almost passed out from lack of oxygen. "I believe," the detective murmured. "It is also customary to kiss under it."

John, dazed, looked at him stupidly for a while before managing: "You...know?" Sherlock smiled. "Mistletoe," he said, stroking a leaf gently.

Distantly they heard Lizzie open the door downstairs, but John still managed to kiss Sherlock again, and whisper in his ear: "Berk."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is such a short one again! I hope you liked it though, we need more Johnlock in our lives I think. Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	14. Making Cookies

**A/N: I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I almost forgot to do this today, I'm sorry, D: I've remembered now though which is probably important. So enjoy this chapter, :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Lizzie. Promise. I don't own anything else, because if I did...well, I'm not quite sure. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

"OI! Get back in here and help us!" John yelled as he saw Sherlock attempt to sneak back out of the kitchen. With shoulders slumped, the flour coated detective slumped into a chair and dutifully set back to cutting out gingerbread men. Lizzie giggled from her place across from him where she was stirring even more dough.

Ah, yes. _The dough_. Despite being rather mature for her age, Lizzie had still managed to get dough all over herself, the table, the counters, Sherlock, and John.

The doctor, meanwhile, was attempting to tame the immense number of cookies they needed to bake. They'd already filled two cookies sheets, and Sherlock was working on a third while Lizzie mixed a fourth. "Um, Lizzie?" She made an "Mmm" sort of sound and didn't even look up, but John went on. "I think we've made enough cookies..." That got her attention. She stopped stirring and looked up at the doctor. "Oh," she said, sounding a little disappointed. "Father Christmas will have eaten lots of cookies, and we don't want him to be too full to eat anyone else's cookies, do we?" Lizzie shook her head sadly. "No, I guess not." She stopped stirring.

"Don't stop yet though," said John gently. "We've at least got to finish all of these." He pointed to the men Sherlock had finished laying on the cookie sheet, and then the bowl Lizzie had stirring.

She grinned, looking between John and Sherlock. Humming quietly, she got back to work. After a few minutes, she informed them: "I like baking!"

* * *

**A/N: Maybe I'm biased, but am I the only one who would like to have Lizzie as a child? She is too cute. Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	15. Building Snowmen

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I wasn't on the computer AT ALL yesterday, but you get two chapters to make up for it. I apologize again!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Lizzie, please don't sue me!**

* * *

"This isn't even round, Daddy!" Called Lizzie from her spot near the front steps of 221B. "Round wouldn't be the ideal shape anyway," Sherlock retorted, then opened his mouth to deduce the reasons before John clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'll fix it, Lizzie," he assured her, removing his hand and moving over to her. She promptly looked at Sherlock and stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey, no need to be rude," John said quietly. Lizzie stared at him, then lightly touched her pinky to her lip. She didn't say anything for a while, and they started rolling snowballs which Lizzie found "much better" (even though, if you asked Sherlock, they weren't any better than his).

John had just gone inside to find some buttons, a carrot, and some clothing to put on their snowmen when Lizzie suddenly ran up to Sherlock and hugged him fiercely. He blinked, confused, but hugged her back. She tugged on his hand and he bent down to her level. "Sorry I was mean earlier, Daddy," she said quietly, looking at her feet.

He tapped the bottom of her chin and she peeked up at him. "I'm sorry, too, darling. I didn't mean to make you feel upset. If I ever do that again, be as mean as you like." She giggled as he picked her up and spun them in a circle.

At that moment, the doctor came out of the house, and so the family went on to complete their little snowman collection. Sherlock insisted it would be the best on the block.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	16. Wrapping Presents

**A/N: And now we're all caught up! I'm terribly sorry, again, for not posting yesterday! I hope that these two chapters today made up for it though.**

**DISCLAIMER: Lizzie's the only thing I own. Like, for real. Honestly, I own NOTHING else. Don't sue me.**

* * *

"Lizzie!" John called from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on sweetheart, we've got to wrap these before Daddy gets back!" Lizzie poked her head around the corner. "Just a minute, Papa, I've got to find it!"

John shook his head fondly and went to wait at the kitchen table which was currently covered in wrapping supplies.

Finally, the six year old came down the stairs (slowly), carrying _A-Z London_ with both hands. She sat at the table across from him, and laid the book down on it. "Alright then," muttered John, rolling his sleeves up a bit so he wouldn't get tape stuck on them.

They spent a few minutes contemplating wrapping paper before deciding on a dark blue one with reindeer and elves on it. Lizzie got stuck to the table a few times and got hopelessly wrapped in tape until finally, _finally_ the book was wrapped. Poorly, but hey, she's six, give her a break!

Just in time, too, because when John returned from hiding the gift, Sherlock walked in the door. He smiled at them both. "What have you been doing all day?" He asked. John and Lizzie looked at each other and looked back at Sherlock innocently. "Nothing," And John thought of the hidden treasure they'd just wrapped up in a box.

* * *

**A/N: This is really really short, sorry! I have to go to bed in like five minutes though, so that's why. Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	17. Snowball Fights

**A/N: I hope y'all have gotten your shopping done and that you're all ready for Christmas or whatever holiday you may celebrate! Please enjoy this chapter, :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I promise you that Lizzie is the only thing I own. I don't own anything else. Please do not sue me ever, 3**

* * *

**WHAP!**

"THAT'S IT!" John yelled, shaking his fist. "I'm not going easy on you two any more." Sherlock and Lizzie looked at each other, nodded, and then shrunk back behind their snow wall.

The detective and girl both started making as many snowballs as they possibly could. John, who couldn't see them in spite of how short he was, began to consider his options. He could just go back inside, and as the minutes passed it was looking more and more appealing.

So he turned around, intending to go inside, make hot cocoa, and come back out. But as soon as his back was turned, he felt what he imagined to be dozens of small snowballs sail into his back. When he turned around, he didn't see anyone. John, though, John _is_ perfectly clever in his own right. So he thought for a bit. And finally he knew what he needed to do.

He made sounds like he was planning to go inside again, but really, he was sneaking closer and closer to the small wall of snow his partner and daughter were hiding behind.

Sherlock and Lizzie immediately prepared themselves for a barrage of snowballs...instead, _they_ were hit by a veritable ton of them.

John smiled at them innocently. "Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "Did I hit you with these snow balls?"

* * *

**A/N: I CHEATED BUT IT'S STILL A 221B THING SORT OF KIND OF SHHHH. Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	18. Christmas Program

**A/N: A WEEK UNTIL CHRISTMAAAAAAS, :D Please note, I don't know how Christmas programs work in either England or America. I wasn't in public school at Lizzie's age. So I am literally making all of this crap up. Sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter, through my incompetence, should prove that I own nothing but Lizzie. So, please don't sue me!**

* * *

"An _angel_?" Sherlock repeated, looking dumbfounded. Lizzie nodded. "Yep. Ms. Murphy said I'd be the bestest angel in the whole program!" She grinned, and Sherlock only sighed. John came out of his and Sherlock's room and kissed the top of Lizzie's head. "I agree," he said, smiling. "Now, we need to get going!"

"But-" The detective began."No buts," John's voice was firm. Sherlock briefly made a pouty face, but he grudgingly stood up and moved to put on his coat and scarf.

* * *

"Put your phone away!" John scolded in a hiss after they'd been sitting in the auditorium for a while. "But I'm BORED," complained Sherlock dramatically, flopping back in his seat. The good doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head. Not a minute, the lights dimmed and the curtains opened.

There was the usual singing of Christmas carols, and then Lizzie came out. A cardboard halo was attached to her head and her 'robe' was made out of (and John was ashamed to admit he laughed at this) an old sheet. She sang _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ and finished off the show.

When she came running to them after the program, she was absolutely ecstatic. "Was I good?" The six year old asked eagerly.

Her parents looked at each other, and, smiling, said in unison: "You were brilliant."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	19. Christmas Crafts

**A/N: I went Christmas shopping today and I feel SO ACCOMPLISHED, :) I got cards too so that's good! I hope everyone is enjoying their holiday season so far, and thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following me and this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Lizzie only. I promise, I don't own Sherlock or John or ANYBODY else. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

There were no kiddie scissors in 221B Baker Street.

There had once _been_ kiddie scissors in 221B Baker Street. And then Sherlock found them. He deemed them unnecessary and threw them in the garbage.

That was three hours ago. Now, Lizzie wanted to make paper snowflakes. This required scissors.

"...fire?" John asked weakly. Sherlock nodded. "It would be perfectly safe," he reasoned, and Lizzie nodded from her place at the kitchen table where her folded paper waited to be turned into snowflakes.

"Fire?" John repeated, still in utter disbelief. The detective snorted and went to get the blowtorch.

* * *

Not surprising to anyone but Sherlock, the fire didn't really work. It was too uncontrollable and it eventually destroyed all of the paper. So John had to go out to buy some new kiddie scissors, after he threatened Sherlock with sleeping on the couch for a week if he threw them out again. Begrudgingly, Sherlock agreed.

After John left, Sherlock started to try to work out a way to cut paper using fire, stopping only when Lizzie informed him cheerfully: "Daddy, your shirt's burning."

* * *

**A/N: Atlin Merrick's story 'The First Time' inspired my idea to have Sherlock be obsessed with fire. Because he would be, wouldn't he? Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	20. Classroom Party

**A/N: I am officially on winter break for TWO WEEKS. I'm so pleased, so hopefully chapters will be getting to y'all sooner in the day than they are currently. If you're on break too, YAY! If not, I am sorry, but hey, it is almost Christmas!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Lizzie, nothing more. Please don't sue me, OK?**

* * *

"You're coming right?" Lizzie bit her lip and looked up at her Papa with wide eyes. John smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "I promised you, yeah? I haven't got work and I will refuse to go on any cases with your Daddy if he asks me to." She grinned at him and skipped over to the door, straining up to reach her coat, scarf, and gloves.

* * *

When John dropped her off, Lizzie kept looking back at him as he walked away. She watched until she couldn't see him anymore. After she put her things in her cubby, Ms. Murphy asked her what she'd brought for the party. So the six year old showed her the small toys she'd brought for everyone, and the gingerbread cookies she'd brought. Her teacher smiled and told her how lovely they were. "Which of your parents is coming?" She asked. "My Papa," Lizzie answered, looking nervous again.

It was an hour later when John came in, and the look on Lizzie's face was priceless. She beamed and ran to him, and he lifted her and spun her around. Once on the floor again, and after she was done introducing him to her friends and Ms. Murphy, Lizzie found herself thinking about her Daddy. She thought he must be awfully bored.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	21. Resisting Temptation

**A/N: It's getting close to Christmas, and I just know that Sherlock would be the worst at trying to wait for presents to be opened. So here we have Sherlock acting (as usual) like a pouting 5 year old. Yaaay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Lizzie, unfortunately. Not Sherlock, nor John. Please don't sue me then!**

* * *

"Daddy? What are you doing?" Sherlock startled so badly he fell forward and smacked his head on the dresser in his and John's bedroom. "Ouch," he hissed. "Oops," Lizzie said from the doorway. "Sorry, Daddy." She darted in and kissed his forehead. When he looked at her in confusion, she rolled her eyes. "It's to make it _better_," she told him as if it were obvious. "What are you doing?" Sherlock glared at her. He'd sort of been hoping she'd let that line of questioning go. "Looking for something," he muttered dismissively.

* * *

He'd almost forgotten about the morning's activities, until Lizzie decided to speak up at dinner time. "Daddy was looking for something in your room today, Papa," John turned one of his Looks on Sherlock, who slouched lower in his chair in a clear admission of guilt. "Interesting," the doctor said, sounding like he found the whole thing amusing, if a little irritating.

After the dishes were done and Lizzie was busy playing in the sitting room, John decided to strike up a conversation about It.

"Sherlock," he began. "Darling, love of my life...why would you try to ruin your Christmas surprises?" His voice was calm, he wasn't yelling, not even snapping. And it made Sherlock feel even worse. He mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" John asked. "I said," snapped Sherlock. "That I was curious and impatient." Sitting back on his heels, John regarded his partner with amazement. "Did you just admit a fault?" The detective snorted. "Don't get used to it," John smiled. "I won't."

"Papa!" Lizzie called from the next room. "Can I have some biscuits?"

* * *

**A/N: Fluffy fluff fluff! I love fluff, just saying. Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	22. Mince Pies

**A/N: Sssshhh, I know we've had a baking chapter but this is totally different because this is pie, not cookies. Just pretend, OK? Please come in mind that I am NOT British, I'm American! So if something is wrong, feel free to let me know and I will definitely fix it as soon as I can!**

**DISCLAIMER: Lizzie's the only thing I own. Absolutely the only thing. I promise. Pretty please don't sue me!**

* * *

John was watching Sherlock _very _closely this afternoon.

Although the detective rarely ate, John found out very quickly that Sherlock absolutely adored sweet things. And mince pie was one of his absolute _favorite_ desserts.

This afternoon, John decided it was time to make some of them. He'd delayed telling Sherlock until the last possible second, but eventually, the evidence was overwhelming.

"You're using mince meat from a _jar_?!" The detective asked, scandalized. "My parents always made it from scratch." John glared at the detective. "Yeah, well. In case you've forgotten, we have a six year old and I still have a job. I don't exactly have time to be making mince meat from scratch." Sherlock didn't answer, just sat himself down at the table to observe the process.

* * *

If Sherlock was offended by his use of jarred mince meat, he was downright horrified when John took out a pre-made pie crust. "John, what kind of baking is this?!" He demanded. John burst out laughing at his indignation. "Easy baking," he said, still chuckling.

Sherlock opened his mouth to reply, and John took the opportunity to shove a spoonful of the horrid mince meat into it. The detective chewed, swallowed, and blinked in surprise. "Well?" John asked expectantly.

Sherlock shot him a glare, and said, grudgingly: "Not bad..."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	23. Mycroft's Visit

**A/N: TWO. DAYS. UNTIL. CHRISTMAS! SO EXCITED GUYS. SO EXCITED. I cannot cope with the festivity and the spirit and AUGH. I hope you've liked these chapters and this story in general! I've had a lot of fun with it, and I REALLY appreciate all of the feedback, follows, and favorites. It means a lot. **

**DISCLAIMER: Please don't sue me, because I don't own anything but Lizzie. Seriously, nothing at all.**

* * *

"UNCLE MYCROFT!" Lizzie came running over to the man as soon as John opened the door.

"Hello, Lizzie," Mycroft said as he hugged her. He barely had time to say hello to John before Sherlock was in the room, scowling at him.

"Mycroft," he spat. Ordinarily, Mycroft would've given his little brother a condescending smile. That, however, was the time Before Lizzie.

Now, Mycroft smiled _pleasantly_. "Sherlock." John, who by now was standing right next to Sherlock, quickly hissed, "Be nice!" into his ear.

Lizzie lead her uncle to the kitchen and immediately offered him a gingerbread man and a mince pie. Sherlock thought he'd suffocate from holding his laughter in when Mycroft eagerly accepted them both.

"These are simply delightful," he said, after he'd finished the pie. "Did you make these John?" Sherlock started to reply but John clapped a hand over his mouth. "I did," he answered proudly.

* * *

After Lizzie was done doling out treats, she dashed off to her room. John and Sherlock shared knowing looks, while Mycroft simply looked puzzled. She came back with a wrapped package and set it on his lap. "Daddy and Papa said you weren't gonna be here for Christmas so I got you this,"

When Mycroft unwrapped it, Sherlock started guffawing. John had not been in charge of presents for Mycroft, so when Mycroft opened the package to reveal a box of Hydroxycut (obviously shipped from America), he only muttered, "Oh brother..."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all have a WONDERFUL Christmas Eve Eve! I'll see you tomorrow, please review, and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	24. Christmas Eve

**A/N: A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE TO YOU. I hope you all have a lot of fun today, no matter what you're doing or how you celebrate! I am a bit sad that this story is almost done, but it was a lot of fun to write while it lasted! **

**DISCLAIMER: Lizzie's the only thing I own, I promise! Everything else is the product of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and the BBC. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

"Daddy, what time is it?" Lizzie asked for the five-hundredth time. Sherlock suppressed a sigh, and glanced at his watch. "1:30 in the afternoon. Ten minutes after the last time you asked me." The girl ignored him, and continued to frantically pace the living room. Then, Sherlock got an idea. "JOHN!" He yelled. John stuck his head out of the bedroom door, which was strictly off limits to detectives and little girls. "Yeah?"

"Where's your laptop?" John rolled his eyes. "Where's yours?" Sherlock flapped a hand in his direction. "Not important."

* * *

Once Sherlock had gotten ahold of John's laptop, he started to type. After a few minutes, he turned the computer around to show Lizzie. "Look, Lizzie." She walked a little closer. "Is that where Santa is?" Her voice was full of awe. Sherlock nodded. "It's a Santa tracker."

"Wow," she murmured. "So, does it tell when he's gonna be here?" The detective smiled at her. "Yes. But you know what you have to do before he comes, right?"

Lizzie made a face, but replied with, "Be in bed..."

* * *

**A/N: Have an AMAZING Christmas eve everyone! I love you all, please review, and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


	25. Merry Christmas!

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! You're reading this on the 25th, but it was written on the 24th. I won't be on the computer at ALL tomorrow probably, so I wanted to get this written ahead of time. I hope you have a WONDERFUL day today, and that you get everything you wanted! **

**DISCLAIMER: Lizzie is literally the only thing I own. So please don't sue me! Pretty please.**

* * *

"DADDY PAPA WAKE UP! FATHER CHRISTMAS CAME, HE CAME!" Lizzie leapt onto their bed and started poking them repeatedly.

Sherlock groaned and rubbed his face. "Did he?" His voice was rough from sleep, and it made John wake up too. "Well then," John said, slowly getting out of bed. "Let's go see what he's left you, shall we?" Sherlock made a grunting sort of noise and got up too, though very unwillingly.

* * *

Lizzie loved all of the toys she got, including a dollhouse, new dolls, some clothes, and other miscellaneous things. But there was one more thing...

John slipped out of the flat and downstairs to Mrs. Hudson's flat. He came back with a box that seemed to be...moving? Lizzie cocked her head to the side and stared at it in confusion. And then it meowed.

Sherlock couldn't help but grin at the look of pure joy on her face. "A KITTEN!" She cried in excitement, moving towards the (barely) wrapped box. Gently, she unwrapped it and marvelled at the grey and black striped kitten inside. "Gladstone," she whispered. John and Sherlock looked at each other and shrugged. Odd choice of name, but who were they to judge?

"Now, you know you have to take good care of him, right love?" John asked. Lizzie nodded vigorously. "I promise!"

* * *

That evening, when John was tucking her in, he asked her, "Was this a good Christmas?" Lizzie yawned widely, and replied with: "It was the best!"

* * *

**A/N: I know they say not to give pets for Christmas, but John, Sherlock, and Lizzie will be very responsible pet owners. So there ya go.**

**And unfortunately, this is the end of my advent!fic. I hope you all enjoyed it, and that you have a GREAT day! Please review and...**

**DFTBA darlings, :)**


End file.
